


can't sleep

by punkhale



Series: TRC Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i mean as fluffy as you can get with these two realistically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue was used to people coming in and out of 300 Fox Way at all hours of the night. Everyone was on different schedules and the house was always awake.<br/>Seeing Gansey on her doorstep at one am was new though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt: "What are you doing here this late?" Blue and Gansey

Blue was used to people coming in and out of 300 Fox Way at all hours of the night. Everyone was on different schedules and the house was always awake.

Seeing Gansey on her doorstep at one am was new though. 

"What are you doing here this late?" she asked, suddenly self conscious of the patchwork sleep shorts and over-sized tie-dye shirt she was wearing. It annoyed her a little that she cared. It was  _Gansey_ , he wore _top siders_  for christ’s sake. 

Not that it mattered. It was Gansey and he made her heart do funny things in her chest, even as he stood in front of her looking bedraggled and anxious. The sight of him like this clashed fiercely with how she was used to seeing him.

"Hi Jane, I know it’s late. Or is it early? I don’t know. I’m sorry, it’s just-"

She stepped out of the way of the door and waved him inside. “Come on in if you’re going to babble, it’s cold out.”

He nodded and stepped into the small hallway, waiting for her to lead the way. She brought him to the kitchen where she immediately put the kettle on for tea.

He slumped into one of the chairs. “Please, none of your mother’s tea, I don’t think I can handle it tonight.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m making you chamomile. You look like you could use it.”

He nodded again and watched her as she found a clean mug and dug through their extensive tea cabinet looking for the right box. She could feel his eyes on her and he fought off the urge to fidget under his gaze. Gansey always unnerved her in a way that wasn’t wholly unpleasant -which of course only served to unnerve her more.

Neither of them said anything while she prepared the tea and a few minutes later she was placing the mug of steaming liquid down in front of him. She sat opposite him and watched as he sipped at it, his eyes slipping shut in quiet contentment. 

She gave him another minute before repeating her earlier question. “So, are you going to tell me what you’re doing here?”

The look he gave her was tired and full of an emotion she couldn’t quite place. Gansey was hard to read like that sometimes. 

"I can’t sleep. Ronan’s on a bender and him and Adam are fighting and I can’t find Noah and-"

"Alright," she interrupted, "Drink your tea. Do you want to sleep here?"

He bit his lip and Blue was struck by just how unraveled he was, all of his composure and confidence gone, at least in that moment. 

"I don’t want to impose."

"Trust me, it’s no problem. With this many people in one house it’s hard to impose. You can sleep on my floor."

He shook his head. “No Jane, I couldn’t. I’ll take a couch.”

"You’ll never sleep on one of these couches, you won’t be able to shut out the noise. My room is high enough up you can at least pretend you’re somewhere peaceful."

His eyes softened as he looked at her and she found herself biting her own lip.

"This is the most peaceful place in the world," he said, his smile almost sad.

Blue didn’t think he was talking about the house.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
